The InuYoukai
by KeroYasha
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally get the last ten shards of the Shikon no Tama from the evil Naraku! Can Kagome stop InuYasha from tearing up the Fudael era in his new youkai form?
1. The Last Shards

Blood stained the ground where InuYasha stood. He glared at Naraku.  
  
"Well Naraku, I'll finally defeat you, once and for all!" InuYasha ran towards the demon, sticking his hand where the blood was thick. "Claws of blood!"  
  
Naraku staggered back when InuYasha finished his attack. "C-can it be?"  
  
"It's over now Naraku! I'll take my revenge on what you did to Kikyou!" InuYasha raced at him once again, this time pulling out the Tetsusaiga out and slicing Naraku in half. The rest of Naraku turned to dust, and was swept away in a sudden gust of wind. A cackle of laughter sounded off behind InuYasha and everyone. They all turned, and looked at Kagura, who was still laughing.  
  
"Yes, that devil is dead! Nothing remains of him! I am free, finally free from that bitch! Arigoto, it is not time for me to leave!" Kaugra flew away, everyone still staring.  
  
InuYasha turned to the dust that still remained of Naraku. Ten jewel shards glinted in the soft moonlight that hung over head. InuYasha bent down and picked them up.  
  
"Yes..." InuYasha said with a smirk, "Yes! It is finally complete! The Shikon no Tama is finally complete! Hand it over now Kagome," InuYasha said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"She doesn't have to InuYasha!" Shippo cried, perching up on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shippo's right InuYasha, she doesn't have to..." Miroku said after Shippo.  
  
Kagome looked down at the necklace which held the almost complete Shikon no Tama. "Those are the last ten shards, if I give it to you, you'll use it become a full demon!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Of course human. Why else do you think I want it? Hand it over or else I'll kill you!"  
  
"Sit boy!" InuYasha fell to the ground. Kagome walked over to him. Every time he tried to stand up, she would yell "Sit!".  
  
_Don't worry Kagome, I'll get that jewel..._ he thought when she got the last ten shards from his grasp. _And I'll kill you if I have to!_  
  
~..~  
  
"I'm going home!" Kagome cried the next morning, finding out that InuYasha had tried to do.  
  
"InuYasha, why do you want to become a full demon?" Sango asked when Kagome jumped down the well. InuYasha sneered and jumped in after Kagome. _This time Kagome, oh yes, this time..._  
  
~..~  
  
"Ah, its so good to be home again!" Kagome cried jumping on her bed after her bath. "So good to be away from that Feudal era..." she looked down at the Shikon no Tama on her desk. _It should be safe there... InuYasha wouldn't come to take it, would he?_ Kagome shrugged it off and fell asleep on top of her bed.  
  
InuYasha scattered at her desk though her window. "Finally you wretched bitch... I shall finally become full demon!" Breaking the window, InuYasha grabbed the Shikon no Tama and jumped into the well before Kagome could realize what happened...


	2. The InuYoukai Stolen Jewel

Kagome looked out her broken window, furious and confused. "What the hell…" She said, getting up. Footsteps were heard coming up to her room. Finding out that the Shikon no Tama was gone, she screamed in anger. "INUYASHA!"

"InuYasha? Where?" Sota asked, looking around.

"That…" Kagome said grabbing her coat as her mom and grandpa looked at the window.

"Kagome, where are you going?!" Her mom called after her.

"I'm going to try and find InuYasha! He has the Shikon no Tama!"

~..~

"Yes… That was way to easy…" InuYasha sneered looking at the jewel. "Yes, way to easy…"

"InuYasha! How did you--" Shippo asked, climbing up next to the well where InuYasha was.

"Finally, I shall become a full demon!" InuYasha yelled out, making birds fly away from his triumphant yelling.

Miroku and Sango came running after hearing InuYasha's yelling. "No, he has the Shikon no Tama!" Sango yelled, grabbing her boomerang.

"InuYasha, don't!" Miroku yelled getting his air void ready to attack. It was too late, InuYasha had consumed the jewel. Suddenly, InuYasha's body started to change. His orange eyes glowed an eerie red, purple scars grew across his face and his shirt ripped off. His claws and fangs grew larger as he smirked in triumphant.

~..~

Kagome jumped down the well. _Please let me be able to get though… Please…_ "Ugh!" she cried out landing on the hard well floor. She looked up and heard a roar. _Yes! I was able to make it though! But… How… _Kagome climbed up the well to a very big surprise. "What? This… this isn't the Feudal era… Is it?"

"Ka-Kagome…" Sango gasped out. Her body was a bloody mess. "Kagome! It's you! Inu-InuYasha has the Shikon no Tama! He's… He's a full demon now…" Kagome knelt down next to Sango.

"Where's Kira?"

"W-with Shippo…"

"Don't worry, I'll get to InuYasha, I'll get that jewel back…"


End file.
